


Independance Day

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives his friend Steve a tip on how to decide whether he should ask the reader out or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independance Day

He has never been a man for such things.

Steve slightly blushed when he thought about what he was going to do right now, still not convinced about what Barton told him. It would be tough, but if it worked it would have been worth it. He sighed and for a moment he wished he would be more like Tony or Clint himself. They surely **hadn´t any** problems when it came to a woman they liked in…such a way. …Although Steve had to admit he was pretty sure Stark didn´t liked every woman he brought to the tower in this way.

He fixed his jacket a last time, checked the flowers in his hands and looked nervous at a certain window at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarter, then back to the main entrance. He waited for about ten minutes until he finally saw what he waited for; a young woman entering the giant building. It was nobody else than you. (Y/N) (L/N), a level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the woman Steve Rogers fell for.

It was about a week ago when you met for the first time; The Avengers just came back from a mission and found themselves in Nick Fury’s office,  discussing the recent mission. Or to say it more accurate: Tony and Fury were arguing while the others were listening with slight amusement. The clinch of the two men was interrupted when, after a short knock, the office door swung open and a young woman entered the room.

The beauty immediately caught Steve’s attention. The wavy (C/H) hair, the shiny (C/E) eyes, impatient looking from Fury to Stark and back waiting for them to stop yelling and pay attention to her; she was stunning. He felt a slight blush on his cheeks when he noticed that he´d been staring at her and quickly turned away, now paying his attention to Fury again. Mentioned one finally stopped his argument with Stark and turned to the woman.

“ _Agent (L/N)?_ ” You nodded and handed him a hand full of papers he ordered about twenty minutes ago. You actually had finished work an hour ago and weren´t happy about the, certainly unpaid, overtime. So once you finished the ordered papers, you didn´t hesitate just to enter Fury´s Office and hand them in so you could finally leave and go straight home. The eye of the man flew over some of the sheets before nodding approvingly.

“ _Dismiss_.” You smiled in relief and were just about to leave when Stark destroyed your hope of a fast leaving.

“ _Oh, Fury don´t you want to introduce this beautiful lady?_ ” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit causing annoyed sighs from the most avengers, a threatening glance from Fury and a questioning look from the “lady” herself.  

“ _Agent (L/N), Avengers, and vise versa._ ”  Nick just growled and gave you a small sign to greet the others which you did by turning your head through the room and nodding several times. You stopped your movement when your eyes caught a tall grown blond man with bright blue eyes who seemed to blush because of your look. You immediately recognized him as Steve Rogers / Captain America and couldn´t help but giving him a shy smile.

You always considered the Cap as your favorite Hero and indeed now that you saw him the first time in real life you couldn´t help but admit that he was a very handsome guy and the slight blush on his cheeks…You stopped yourself in your thoughts and quickly waved goodbye and left the room before Fury, Stark or else one would get another great idea to keep you away from your well deserved free time.

Steve looked after her when she left the room and quick but carefully closed the heavy door behind her. His heart had made a little jump when she smiled at him before and he really hoped that the blush on his cheeks wasn’t as intense as it felt. It took him a good while to get his thoughts away from her and to notice that somebody was calling his name.

“ _Cap? Hey, earth to cap, good morning Steve!_ ” It was Hawkeye who, according to his annoyed glance, without success tried to talk to Steve since several minutes. When he finally reached through and got the captains attention he began to smirk.

“ _You got a **little** distracted Steve, um_?”

“ _Ehrm I…_ ”

“ _Got an eye on that Agent, hm?_ ”

“I….” Steve couldn´t help but blush even more and shrugging his shoulders slightly.

 

 

“ _Why don´t you ask her out?_ ” 

“ _I just met her! We didn´t even talk with each other and…_ ”

“ _Steve, this is the 21st century, yes? You need to loose up a bit pal._ ”

“ _I can´t just…what if she´s not interested? What if she says no or worse…_ ”

“ _You are Captain America. How could she be not interested? She lives in America after all._ ” Steve gave the archer a short, annoyed glance

“ _Not everybody who lives in America loves America. And you seem to follow Starks idea of me; I´ll say it one last time: I´m NOT the reincarnation of America. Stark even wished me a happy birthday on July 4th last year….I mean okay it happens to be my birthday **BUT NOT** because of such reasons…_ ”  

4th of July…”

“ _I said…!? Barton? What are you doing? I don´t like that facial expression…_ ” Suddenly Hawkeye had a big smirk on his face, causing Steve to narrow his eyes a bit. It looked like he had an idea…and he knew that he usually didn´t like his ideas. “That’s in a week isn´t it?”

So it was right the 4th of July when Steve found himself in front of the Headquarters, locking his eyes on the window of your office.

 

The first thing you did when you entered your office was opening the window widely. It was a particularly dry and hot day and the air inside the small room wasn´t unlike to a desert storm. You didn´t even know why you where here after all. It was Independence Day, so actually you´d have had a day off…but not at S.H.I.E.L.D.. You cursed Fury with every single breath; that was one of the disadvantages of working for a secret government organization; you couldn´t just go somewhere and complain about your boss or your work…

Steve meanwhile still stood outside. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the window be opened. But when you just tuned back in the office and nothing else happened he felt slight disappointment and despite the hot weather he felt a cold inside his stomach…however his face brightened up when he saw another movement in the window.

It was just a few seconds after you started your work when you noticed that you had forgotten something very important. You lifted yourself from the old chair and went back to a locker to search a special item; a huge flag: The Stars and Stripes you´d immediately hang out of the open window. This very moment Steve stopped breathing for a second. When he regained his composure, he started to sprint to the building, opening the door zestful and running upwards the stairs with sparkling enthusiasm in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips. That was the Steve you found in front of your office door when you opened it after a loud knock.

“ _Steve…?_ ” You couldn´t help but smile at him. It was a pleasant surprise. He cleared his throat and gave you a small bouquet of lovely flowers.

“ _Dearest Miss (Y/N)…would you do me the honor and accompany me on a rendezvous? …This evening?_ ” You felt an intense blush on you cheeks when you took the flowers.

“ _Steve…I…I´d be honored, yes_.” He smiled at you and the shine of his blue eyes made your heart jump.

“ _Well do as following Cap: If she likes America she´ll hoist the Stars and Stripes on July 4th. And if she does so, you´ll ask her out and she will say yes._ ”  Clint Barton´s, exceptionally brilliant,  idea.


End file.
